


Orange and Blue

by HausOfSterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Awesome Cora, Awesome Lydia, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Demisexual Derek Hale, First Kiss, M/M, Past Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, random but true facts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HausOfSterek/pseuds/HausOfSterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets kind of a strange request from Derek. Things happen. They make Lydia mad.</p>
<p>----------</p>
<p> “Cora called and said something about bringing Derek back here. She said it is life or death,” Scott answers. Stiles groans. </p>
<p>“Oh. That, I’m going to kill Derek,” Lydia responds very matter of fact. </p>
<p>“What? Why?” Kira asks somewhat sounding very worried. She is pretty close with Derek. Like best friends. Stiles suspects that they get together to gossip and watch cheesy movies on the weekend. She even made Derek buy a tv after she found out that he didn’t have one.  </p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>Or that time Derek decided to leave because he thought it would be better for everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Departure

Everything in Beacon Hills was good. Really. There were no evil Alpha Packs, no Darachs, and no Nogitsunes. Everything, for the first time in a long time, was peaceful. With the lull in supernatural activity, Stiles was incredibly bored. What is he supposed to do with his time if he isn't doing copious amounts of research or spending hours trying to translate the Argent’s Bestiary? Oh. Thats right. Now he spends all of his time researching random things. For example, he can tell you all about ‘The Mansion in the Woods’. This guy named Charles A. Grignon cut down this massive tree and built a house for his fiance. Over the years the house has been a hotel and a store. Today it is a museum owned by the City of Kaukauna. Now, you may be asking, “Stiles, why do you need to know about some random house in Kaukauna, Wisconsin?” Good question. Stiles really doesn’t have an answer to that. But why would you need to not know about it? 

 

Anyway, it was during one of Stiles’s random research endeavors when he got a text from Derek. Stiles’s first thought when Derek’s name popped up on his screen was, _‘Yes! Finally something fun and supernatural is happening or my name is Robert Stevens, and it’s not!’_ Derek only ever calls or texts Stiles when shit is going to hit the fan. 

 

So you can imagine his surprise when he reads the text. 

 

**From Derek**

_Stiles, could you please bring me that blue and orange shirt that you made me wear in order to objectify me in front of that Danny kid?_

 

Um. That is a little random. Whatever. Stiles need something to do anyway. He digs through his drawers trying to find the damn shirt. It takes a few minutes, but he finally finds it shoved way in the back of the bottom drawer of his dresser. 

 

He drives to Derek’s loft in his precious jeep. He makes his way up the stairs with the shirt in hand. The stupid elevator is broken and Derek has refused to get it fixed. How is Stiles supposed to be lazy if he has to walk up a billion floors of stair every time he goes to Derek’s? Then again he almost never goes to Derek’s loft. They can barely stand each other at other places. Like Deaton’s clinic or Scott's house. Strangely, the only times they get along are when they are in a broken elevator together. After a millennium of treading the stairs, Stiles finds himself standing in front of the gigantic metal doors to Derek’s loft. There is no point in knocking, Derek already knows he is there. Either because the expansive security system Derek had put in, or because he can always hear the jeep from a lightyears away. Stiles slides the doors open and walks in, very shocked by what he sees. 

 

Derek is rushing back and forth throughout the loft, throwing random items into suitcases. Derek stops and turns on his heels to face Stiles. He glances down looking at the shirt his Stiles’s hand and smiles. Smiles. Something is definitely wrong. Derek doesn’t smile. He takes a few steps forward and takes the shit from Stiles’s grip. Just as quickly as he was there, he turned back and crammed the shirt into one of the suitcases. 

 

“Derek, what are you doing?” Stiles asks sounding very concerned. 

 

“I have to leave. Things get too dangerous for everyone else when I’m here,” Derek responds as he continues to pack things into suitcases. 

 

“What the fuck are you talking about? Nothing has happened in months.”

 

“Yeah, well it’s overdue then isn’t it?” Derek says as he zips the suitcases closed. He grabs them by the handles and turns to face Stiles. “If anything happens to any of you because of me, I won’t be able to live with myself. I already lost my family, I can’t lose you too.” Derek says as he takes a few steps, slowly closing the distance between himself and Stiles. Derek sets the suitcases on the floor at his sides. 

 

“What are you talking about? You being here is what keeps up all alive. Without you we have nothing, no one to help us. How many times have you saved my life? Too many times to count right? I need you here.” Stiles says as he stares into Derek’s eyes. 

 

He watches as Derek’s gaze shifts down for just a second. The next thing he knows, Derek’s hand is at the back of his neck, pulling him closer. Their lips meet and the kiss is rushed and messy. Stiles doesn’t want the kiss to end, so he moves one hand up to grab ahold of Derek’s hair. But before he can, the pressure of Derek’s lips are gone. Stiles just stands there frozen, his eyes closed and one hand in the air. Once he is able to get his head around what just happened, he slowly opens his eyes, expecting to see Derek standing in front of him. But he doesn't see what he expected. Derek isn't there. Stiles glances down and the suitcases are gone. Derek is gone.


	2. Bedridden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a few days since Derek left Beacon Hills. He's parked in some some car lot in the middle of Venezuela, waiting for Cora to meet him and take him to her pack, when he gets the first text. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **From Lydia**
> 
>  
> 
> _What the fuck do you do to Stiles?_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Derek decides to pretend that he didn’t get the text. Lydia will never know. For all she knows maybe his phone won't work out here. 
> 
> \----------
> 
> Lydia tries to figure out what happened between Derek and Stiles.

Derek has had enough of feeling guilty. He couldn’t just stand by watch the people he cares about get hurt. He knows things in Beacon Hills are worse when he is there. So he left. He made his way to South America to meet up with Cora. He had called ahead of time and got permission from her Alpha to stay as long as he needs to. He found a new home, a new place where nothing bad ever happens. A place where he can feel safe and live without the fear of hurting the person he loves. 

 

Derek doesn’t remember exactly when he fell in love with Stiles. It didn’t happen in one small moment, it happened over years. Little by little. The time Stiles held him afloat in the pool for hours. The time in the elevator during the Alpha Pack Scare. Mexico. All of these moments plus more led up to his feeling for Stiles. In a lot of ways Stiles reminds him of Paige. That’s why Derek left. He knew that staying in Beacon Hills was dangerous to Stiles. He couldn’t go through a loss like that. 

 

He knows that it is selfish. He knows that there are probably other ways, but this is the easiest. Cut all ties to Beacon Hills before things can get bad. Before he has to see Stiles or his other friends get hurt. He would never want to forget them though. He has one Lydia’s drawings of the Nemeton roots, he has one of Isaac’s scarves and one of Scott’s Lacrosse sticks. Most important to him is the shirt he got from Stiles. That shirt is one of his favorite memories of Stiles. The time when he stayed in Stiles’s room to hide from the Sheriff. Maybe that wasn’t his best idea, but Stiles thought it was genius. 

 

It’s been a few days since Derek left Beacon Hills. He's parked in some some car lot in the middle of Venezuela, waiting for Cora to meet him and take him to her pack, when he gets the first text. 

 

**From Lydia**

_What the fuck do you do to Stiles?_

 

Derek decides to pretend that he didn’t get the text. Lydia will never know. For all she knows maybe his phone won't work out here. 

 

**From Lydia**

_Don’t try to pretend that your phone doesn’t work out there. I know you’re with Cora, and I know that your phone works out there. Every text I send you costs me 25 cents, so you better answer me._

 

Fucking Cora. 

 

Derek is trying to think of something to say back when there is a knock at his window. He turns quickly in his seat to see Cora staring at him with one eyebrow raised. He lowers the window so she can talk. 

 

“Idiot. Follow me.” Cora turns and and walks a few feet to the car she must be driving. She gets in and starts to drive. Derek follows behind her. 

 

\----------

 

“Stiles, come on get out of bed. Please,” Lydia says from Stiles’s desk, where she is sitting. 

 

“No,” Stiles says from his place under his blankets. After Derek kissed him and then left, Stiles went straight home. He remained strong and stoic until the second he closed his bedroom door. The silent tears ran down his face as he laid down in bed and pulled the covers over his head. He hasn’t left the spot since. 

 

Stiles cannot for the life of himself figure out why he is letting it affect him so much. It was just one kiss. That’s all. In retrospect he knows that he did have feelings other than hate and occasional tolerance for Derek. Now he looks back and sees all of the signs that make him think that he may have even loved Derek. 

 

“I don’t know how I could have been so stupid,” he says quietly, but Lydia hears him. 

 

“What do mean? Please Stiles, talk to me. Tell me what happened.” Lydia has tried to figure out why Stiles is so sad, what has brought him to the point of barricading himself in his room. It took hours of texts and standing outside Stiles’s bedroom door before he let her in. He hasn’t even let Scott in yet. Lydia is smart, she noticed that Stiles’s sadness timed up with Derek’s sudden and mysterious departure from Beacon Hills, but she can’t find the exact connection between the two events. She also knows that Stiles has latent feelings for Derek, hidden so well that Stiles’s doesn't even realize them. But she also knows that Stiles is strong and bounces back quickly. He spent years being rejected by Lydia and he never reacted this way. Could Derek leaving really have this strong an impact on Stiles? 

 

Stiles doesn’t answer, but Lydia is dedicated to find out what is wrong with her friend so that she can fix it. Stiles has helped her through so much, he has always been there for here. Even before they are friends. Even before she knew who he was. She wants to do the same for him. She waits. She sits at his desk quietly waiting for a response. She has been trying to get the information out of Derek too, but her texts go unanswered. 

 

When Stiles finally speaks again, it is dark outside. The glow from the streetlights outside are the only source of light as the pour in through the window. 

 

“Derek kissed me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did decide to continue this a little. I'm think there will be one or two more chapters after this. 
> 
> Please leave comments and Kudos :) 
> 
> Here is my [tumblr](http://www.smokesforharris.tumblr.com)


	3. Life or Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia’s name flashes on the screen as the phone rings. Cora tells Derek to cover his ears. There is no way she is going to let him listen in on this conversation. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Lydia you know it’s like 2 am here right?” 
> 
>  
> 
> “Well it’s only 10 pm here,” Lydia shoots back. She sounds mad. A mad Lydia is a scary Lydia. She doesn’t shout, but her voice is sharp and intimidating. It even sends shivers down Cora’s spine.
> 
>  
> 
> “What news do you have for me?” 
> 
>  
> 
> “I figured what happened to Stiles. You tell your brother that he is going to die, and that I don’t need my banshee powers to tell me that because I am going to be the one who kills him.”

Cora was happy to have her brother in Venezuela, not that she would ever tell him that. He brought all of the great memories from their childhood with him. Derek was always her favorite sibling, he was the one she looked up too. All of that doesn’t mean that she can’t be mad at him for abandoning his friends back in Beacon Hills. She still isn’t sure exactly what happened, but Lydia sent a text saying that Stiles hasn't left his room since Derek left. Cora knows more than anyone that her brother can be an idiot. 

 

Cora met up with Derek and showed him the way to the large estate that her pack live in. Derek’s first official meeting with her Alpha went great, they accepted him into the pack immediately. The pack is a little small, and there are enough rooms that all them members get their own bedroom. Cora showed Derek to his room and helped him unpack the few belongings he brought with him. Lydia’s picture gets put in a frame and is set on the fireplace mantle, Scott’s Lacrosse stick gets hung on the wall and Isaac's scarf gets draped over the side of the dresser. Cora reaches into one of the suitcases and pulls out Stiles’s orange and blue shirt. 

 

“What on earth is this?” Cora asks holding the shirt as far away from her body as she can, her face scrunched probably out of disgust at the color combination. Derek reaches forward and snatches the shirt, before protectively holding against his chest. 

 

“It’s Stiles’s shirt,” Derek says defensively. 

 

“Why do you have one of Stiles’s shirts?” 

 

“I have something from all of my pack members,” Derek explains. He also has a copy of Boyd’s Zamboni keys and the hospital bracelet that Erica was wearing the day he bit her. 

 

“Well did you have to take this shirt. I think it is the ugliest one he owns. And that is saying something. That boy has terrible style.” 

 

“Shut up. He has an amazing sense of fashion.” Derek folds the shirt and sets it on top of his dresser. He will find a better place for it later. 

 

“Coming from you, the guy who only wears solid color henleys,” Cora retorts just has her phone rings, Lydia’s name on the screen. Cora tells Derek to cover his ears. There is no way she is going to let him listen in on this conversation. 

 

“Lydia you know it’s like 2 am here right?” 

 

“Well it’s only 10 pm here,” Lydia shoots back. She sounds mad. A mad Lydia is a scary Lydia. She doesn’t shout, but her voice is sharp and intimidating. It even sends shivers down Cora’s spine.

 

“What news do you have for me?” 

 

“I figured what happened to Stiles. You tell your brother that he is going to die, and that I don’t need my banshee powers to tell me that because I am going to be the one who kills him.” 

 

“Oh shit. What did he do?” asks incredulously. 

 

“Ask him. I’m not dealing with this right now,” Lydia says and then hangs up. 

 

\----------

 

Derek stand, watching his sister’s face go from curiosity to confusion to anger. She sets down the phone and stares at him expectantly. He cautiously moves hand hands from his ears and smiles nervously at his sister. 

 

“What did you do?” She asks.

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“I mean, what did you do to Stiles to make him lay in bed for three days? What I mean is, why does Lydia want to kill you? What the fuck did you do Derek?” 

 

“Um-” 

 

“Spit it out.”

 

“I may have kissed Stiles.” 

 

“What? So are you gay? I mean, it’s totally cool if you are.” 

 

“I’m not gay,” Derek responds. 

 

“Then what are you? Shit, that sounded weird.”

 

“I don’t know. I think maybe demisexual. Stiles showed me something about it on that Tumblr site.” 

 

“Ok, so you love Stiles?” 

 

“No.” 

 

“That was a lie.” 

 

“Fine. I love Stiles. Happy?” 

 

“No. Why did you leave?” 

 

“It’s safer for him if I’m here,” Derek sighs. 

 

“You can’t possibly believe that,” Cora says poking her brother in the chest. 

 

“It’s true,” Derek says as he slaps Cora’s hand away. “Things are always worse in Beacon Hills when I’m there.” 

 

“You are even more of an idiot than I thought,” Cora says, gesturing wildly. Cora is going to fix this. Even if it means finding a way to tie Derek up with wolfsbane and forcing him back to Beacon Hills. She has developed a pretty close relationship with the emissary here. He might do it if she asks him. 

 

“What are you thinking? Cora. You are making _that_ face. I make that face, I know what it means. You better not be planning something stupid.” 

 

“Oh big brother, my plans are never stupid.” 

 

\----------

 

“Do you think you love him?” Lydia asks as she hands Stiles a cup of hot cocoa. She finally got him out from underneath his covers. Now he sits leaning back against his wall, Lydia right next to him. 

 

“I think so. I don’t know, this whole thing is just confusing. I think I might. I think I have for a long time, but I never realized it,” Stiles says staring at his wall. 

 

“I’ll kill him if you want me too. You know that I know my way around a Molotov Cocktail,” Lydia jokes.

 

“Thanks, but no thanks. I want him to be ok.” 

 

“Well, I’m going to fix this. I called Cora while the I was making the hot cocoa. She’ll force Derek to stop being so stupid.”

 

“Thank you. I don’t think I could talk to Scott about this. That would be weird. He’s a great friend, but this whole thing still freaks me out, and he is terrible with change.” They both chuckle a little before a comfortable silence falls between them. Soon they both feel to tired to stay up any longer, and Lydia retires to the guest room down the hall. 

 

\----------

 

Scott was worried about Stiles. His best friend, his brother. Stiles hasn’t really responded to Scott’s texts. Scott send multiple texts to Stiles, called multiple times, but the only response he got back was a text. _‘No Scott I’m not dead. I’m in my room.’_ Scott is just happy that Lydia is with Stiles. Whatever happened, he shouldn't be alone. 

 

It was about 9:00 am when he got a strange call from Deaton. Like all his calls, there was an eerie lack of information. All Deaton said was to come to the clinic ‘asap’. Scott rushed over, knowing the way things work in Beacon Hills there is probably some crazy creature causing havoc. So you can imagine Scott’s surprise when a actually talks to Deaton face to face. 

 

“I got a concerning call from an emissary in Venezuela,” Deaton says as he lets Scott into the back room. 

“What’s going on? Is it an Alpha Pack? A Kanima? Something wore?” Scott asks with growing panic. 

 

“No, none of that. The emissary said that he got a request from Cora to help debilitate Derek in order to force him back to Beacon Hills. She told the emissary that it was life or death for Derek’s pack here. I told the emissary that I would talk to you and call back.” 

 

“Ok, that is a little odd,” Scott responds more confused than he has been in a long time. 

 

“Is there a life or death situation that I should be aware of?” Deaton asks sounding cryptic as ever. 

 

“No. I don’t think so. I mean, Stiles has been acting weird since Derek left, but that’s not life or death,” Scott says as he pulls out his phone. If there is a life or death situation Lydia should know about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will probably be one more chapter to this. 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos :) 
> 
> Here is my [Tumblr](http://smokesforharris.tumblr.com)


	4. Excursion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Cora called and said something about bringing Derek back here. She said it is life or death,” Scott answers. Stiles groans. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh. That. I’m going to kill Derek,” Lydia responds very matter of fact. 
> 
>  
> 
> “What? Why?” Kira asks somewhat sounding very worried. She is pretty close with Derek. Like best friends. Stiles suspects that they get together to gossip and watch cheesy movies on the weekend. She even made Derek buy a tv after she found out that he didn’t have one.

Stiles wakes up to the sun shining on his face. He sits up slowly and sees Lydia leaning back in the desk chair with her legs stretch out and resting on the desk. She has something in her hand. A cell phone? Stiles cell phone?

 

“Lydia, why do you have my phone?” Stiles asks slowly, his tiredness showing through his voice. Lydia jumps a little in the seat, but manages to stop herself from falling out. She sets the phone on the desk next to her own and flashes Stiles a cheeky smile. Stiles sighs as he gets out of bed and walks to grab his phone of the desk. He quickly enters the lock code and makes a mental note to change it. Trying to find out what Lydia was doing, he opens up the texts and sees that Lydia has taken it upon herself to send a few texts. 

 

**To Derek:**

_Can we talk?_

_Please_

_You can’t just leave and expect things to be ok_

_I just want to talk._

_Derek_

 

“Lydia, what the fuck?” 

 

“I’m just trying to help. It’s ok. ” she says waving a hand dismissively.

 

“So what were you going to do if he responded? Pretend to be me?” Stiles says sounding slightly irritated. 

 

“No, I would have woken you up. I wouldn’t do that.” 

 

“You know, you’re a really good liar, I almost believed you for a second,” Stiles says lightly. 

 

“Thank you,” Lydia says flashing a smile. Her phone rings from it’s place on the desk. She sees Scott’s name on the screen and answers. Before Lydia can even say hello Scott starts speaking. 

 

“Lydia! Can you and Stiles come to the clinic right away? It’s life or death! Thanks.” Scott shouts into the phone and hangs up. Lydia shugs and stands while telling Stiles what Scott said. 

 

“But I don’t want to go to the clinic. I’m sick. Like a mental health day or something. They're important too,” Stiles argues. 

 

“Yes they are, but you just had like three of them. And I don’t think confining yourself to your bed is good for your mental health either, so take a shower and we can go to the clinic.”

 

Stiles tries to be defiant. He stares back at Lydia’s gaze, trying desperately to make a face that says ‘NO!’. He lasts a few minutes before his eyes start to feel dry from not blinking. He feels his eyelids trying to close, but he uses all of his will to keep them open. He fails.

“Fine! I’ll go.” 

 

\----------

 

Lydia drags Stiles into the back room of Deaton’s clinic where Scott, Kira, and Deaton are waiting. Liam is probably at his summer school class that his dad is making him take. Malia is off where ever she ran off too after she broke up with Stiles. It had something to do her mom being evil and her dad being, well, whatever Peter is. Self-sacrificing behavior must run in the Hale genes. Scott smiles and waves to Stiles. Stiles kind of nods and forces his face into as small a smile as he can manage. Scott frowns for a second and looks to Lydia.

 

“Lydia, do you happen to know something about a life or death situation?” Deaton asks. 

 

“Not that I can think of. Why?”

 

“Cora called and said something about bringing Derek back here. She said it is life or death,” Scott answers. Stiles groans. 

 

“Oh. That. I’m going to kill Derek,” Lydia responds very matter of fact. 

 

“What? Why?” Kira asks somewhat sounding very worried. She is pretty close with Derek. Like best friends. Stiles suspects that they get together to gossip and watch cheesy movies on the weekend. She even made Derek buy a tv after she found out that he didn’t have one. 

 

Lydia glances to Stiles to see his wide eyes. She sighs and turns back to to the rest of the group to answer before Stiles does that really obvious thing where he shakes his head in spastic movements. “Because of reasons.” 

 

“Because of reasons? Are you sick? You usually come up with better excuses than that.,” Lira says sounding concerned. 

 

“I’m fine. I have my reason, we’ll talk about those at some later point. Maybe.”

 

“So I should tell Cora yes to making Derek come back here?” Scott asks. 

 

“Derek will never willingly come back. He’s too scared. Because he is a big baby who can’t deal with his emotions. No. We will go there,” Lydia responds. 

 

“Ok, now I’m really worried. Are you sure you aren't sick?” 

 

“I’m fine. I’m just sensitive to my friend's feelings or something.” Just like that the subject is dropped and the group starts to make plans to go to Venezuela. Lydia feels like a good old fashioned road trip will be fun, so that’s what they plan to do. Scott calls Cora to fill her in and get directions. He spends a few minutes trying to talk to Cora’s Alpha, but doesn’t know what to say when the Alpha asks why they want to get Derek. Scott shrugs and hands the phone to Lydia who takes the phone into Deaton’s soundproof office. 

 

\-------

 

Six hours later the pack finds themselves making a pit stop in Tucson. Stiles is passed out in the back seat, Scott is in the driver’s seat, Lydia sitting in the back next to Stiles. Scott pulls up to the gas station where he plans on buying some snacks. He shuts the car off and looks to the back seat. He watches Stiles sleeping for a few seconds, face showing the growing concern he feels for his best friend. Scott leaves the car and heads into the gas station to buy peanut butter cups for Lydia and Stiles, warheads for Kira, and Twizzlers for himself. Once Kira knows that Scott is out of his range of hearing, she turns to Lydia. 

 

“Is Derek the reason Stiles is acting not like Stiles? Because I know Derek has feelings for Stiles, and I know that he wanted to tell Stiles about them. Now Derek is gone, and Stiles is all- not Stiles,” Kira rambles. Lydia looks over to Stiles for a few seconds as she contemplates her answer. 

 

“Yeah.”

 

“So Derek told Stiles how he feels and then left?” Kira asks. 

 

“No. There no feelings were revealed. Not really.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Derek didn't tell Stiles about his feelings. He kissed Stiles and bolted out the door before Stile could even open his eyes,” Lydia explains. 

 

“That ass.” 

 

“Don’t I know it,” Stiles says with a chuckle as he opens his eyes and adjusts his posture. Lydia’s eyes grow comically wide and Kira laughs nervously. A few seconds later Scott returns to the cars and distributes the candy, still oblivious to what happened between Stiles and Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know I was planning on having this be the last chapter. It really was going to be. But when I sat down and wrote this, it just didn't happen. 
> 
> The next one might defiantly be that last. Probably. 
> 
> I had a hard time getting into a Lydia mindset today, so lets just pretend that she is a closet empath and Stiles's emotions are messing with her own. 
> 
>  
> 
> As always please leave comments and kudos. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own. :)


	5. Bro Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is super late a little short, but I am going to blame school and work. (And a bad case of writer's block on how to wrap this up nicely)

The pack makes their way into Central America. Lydia is driving now. Stiles is sitting in the front passenger seat and staring out the window, taking in the scenery. Kira and Scott are curled up in the back seat, both asleep. They’ve been on the road for what seems like hours. The road trip isn’t nearly as fun as they thought it would be. No one has told Scott about what happened between Stiles and Derek. He is still completely in the dark. Most of the time has consisted of Scott and Kira being all couply, Lydia fuming and mentally plotting against Derek, and Stiles staring out the window while trying to avoid the whole situation.

 

“I’m sorry I told Kira,” Lydia says as she glances to Stiles. 

 

“It’s fine. She would have figured it out once we got there anyway. Still need to tell Scott.” Silence fills the car again. It’s another twenty minutes before Stiles speaks again. 

 

“What do you think he is gonna do when we get there?” 

 

“He better apologies. I know he cares about you. It’s obvious. The issue is that he’s stupid and always puts what he thinks others need before what he wants. I’ll make him apologize. No one can say no to me. ” 

 

“I learned that one the hard way.” 

 

“Yes you did. I still have the pictures,” Lydia says with a laugh. “But seriously, I think things will work out.” 

 

“Thanks.” 

 

\----------

They are almost to Venezuela, and Stiles knows that he has to tell Scott. How will he react though? First there is the whole bisexual thing. Maybe Scott already knows about that part. Then the Derek thing. Scott used to kind of hate Derek. What of he secretly still does? What if this will make him hate Derek even more? 

Stiles doesn’t want that. No one should hate Derek. Derek s too good for people to hate him. Even if he is an asshole. But that is usually because he is emotionally constipated. Stiles spent a few hours mentally preparing himself. He even writes a speech. Ok, he doesn’t write it, but he plan everything out. It should go good. Everyone knows that Stiles’ plans always go perfectly smoothly. Right?

Stiles decides to wait until they stop for food and coffee. The coffee part is really important, because Stiles is super tired. He has kinda had a hard time sleeping the last few weeks. 

The pack orders their food and fall into a slightly uncomfortable silence before Scott speaks.

"Can someone explain what ever is going on? Because you all smell super funny, and it is kind of unnerving." 

Lydia looks to Stiles expectantly. "Yes, Stiles, please enlighten Scott," she says dryly. 

"What? Why do I have to explain? You're the one that was talking about killing people." 

Kira stands up, walks over to Lydia and pulls her out of her seat. 

"Lyida, come to the restroom with me." 

Lydia rolled her eyes but followed after whispering, "Just tell him." into Stiles' ear. Stiles has no clue what the point of whispering was. Scott could probably hear it. She might as well of shouted it. 

"Ok. So, before Derek left he texted me and asked me to bring him this shirt of mine that he wore one time-"

"Why did Derek wear one of your shirts?" Scott asks.

"Because I was using his body to get favors from Danny." Any way, I brought him the shirt, and it was weird, because he was packing all of his stuff up, and he was all hurried about it. And then he was standing in front of me and I was asing him why he was leaving and he told me that Beacon Hills it too dangerous-"

"But nothing has happened in months."

"Dude, I know, but kind of not the point. Stop interrupting"

"Ok. Continue."

"So anyway, he was standing in front of me and it was kind of weird. And we were kind of just looking at each other," Stile takes a deep breath, "and then we kissed and he left and I think I love him and he might love me!" 

Scott didn't say anything for a few minutes. He sort of just sat there blinking a little rapidly. After the silence was too much Stiles nudged his foot against Scott's shin.

“So, you are in love with Derek?” Scott asks after trying to process everything Stiles just told him. 

 

“Yes.”

 

“And Derek loves you?”

 

“I think so,” Stiles responds. 

 

“But he left?” Stiles nods.

 

“Right after he kissed you?” Stiles nods again. 

 

“And that’s why you've been all -not you?” 

 

“Yeah. I guess," Stiles says as he averts his gaze downward. 

"Well, I hope everything works out. I think you and Derek would be awesome," Scott says, trying to be reassuring. Scott is pretty much the best at being a friend most of the time. At times like this though, he doesn't really know what to do. He and Stiles don;t always talk about this type of thing, and when they do, they usually just 'bro out' with junk food, bad movies and video games as a distraction. 

Kira and Lydia return to the table and sit. The group sits in silence as they sip their drinks. Kira smiles at Scott who looks a little shell shocked. 

Once they get into the car, Scott and Stiles sit next to each other in the back seat and make Lydia and Kira play bad road trip games. It is not even close to a traditional bro out, but it is good enough to distract Stiles. At least for a little while. 

Almost two hours later, just as they are crossing over into Venezuela, Scott shouts.

 

“Oh, that’s why Lydia said that she was going to kill Derek!” Everyone else in the car simultaneously sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are almost there!!! What will Derek do? 
> 
> (Also this is going to be hard because I don't want OOC Derek, but I will try my best.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :) Please leave comment and Kudos!! :) Let me know what you thought of it. I know it isn't very happy, but I might be able to be persuaded into continuing. (Maybe one more chapter. Or two.)


End file.
